This is My Life
by cerberus angel
Summary: After being dumped by Eliot in front of the whole school and then finding out she was pregnant, Sarah had no idea of how to tell her family. Enter Frieze, Eliot's cousin who makes her an offer she can't refuse, her life will never be the same.*Being Rewritten*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own cheaper by the dozen or any of the characters. Except the OC's

A/N: There will be some oc's in this fic as well as some other characters so please bear with me because I think it's worth it. Here a summary of the story.

Summary: Sarah was dumped by Eliot in front of the school a month after they made love and before graduation. Sarah ended up pregnant, but doesn't want to tell her parents because she feared what they would think of her and how she would disappoint them. So when Frieze Murtaugh, one of Eliot cousins that she met during summer vacation three years ago, makes a deal with her that she can't refuse, she gets involved in a family that is more than she can bear. But she seems to be attracted to Frieze and wants to know the reason behind him being distant and cold. Will she find love in the arms of a guy who was forced to become a man at young age due to circumstances surrounding his family or will she cave under the pressure and leave everything behind? This is a story about family, love and friendship.

_Italic _are their thoughts.

Prologue

Sarah wasn't feeling good this morning as she walked to school, but who could blame her. She found out that she was pregnant the day after Eliot dumped her, which was three days ago, and to make matters worse she's having morning sickness. Her family is worried about her, but every time they asked she says it's nothing. But from everyone in the family it was harder to convince Jake not to worry because they are the closest Baker siblings. Trying to put some distance between them was harder than Sarah thought. He only became more persistent, but who could blame him after all, he was very protective of her. Jake still thought that she was only being distant because of the break up, but he doesn't know the really reason.

As Sarah walked to school she felt hatred boil within her when some of the student body directed sympathy looks toward her. Only because her selfish ex-boyfriend broke up with her three days ago in front of the school and hooked up with Nancy the most popular girl at school not even one hour after their break up. When Sarah heard about it she wanted only for the ground to open up and swallow whole her. At least then she would be away from prying eyes.

Sarah ignored the looks and whispers as she headed to her first period PE.

"Sarah!" she heard a voice yell her name.

Sarah could recognize the voice anywhere. It was her best friend, Alice. She was wearing blue jean skirt that showed her legs nicely with a baby blue shirt that hugged her chest and showed her curves over the shirt was a blue jean jacket the clothes seem to compliment her pale complexion and made her raven hair that was tied in a ponytail stand out more. As she ran toward Sarah the eyes of the opposite sex latched onto her like magnets. The guys simply stared, but did not try to touch. Neither was willing to break the silent rule surrounding her for fear of the way her boyfriend might retaliate.

"Hey Alice." Sarah greeted when Alice was next to her and gave her a halfhearted smile as they continued to walk towards the field.

Alice noticed something was wrong with her best friend. "Sarah, are you okay?"

Sarah looked ahead and then glanced back at Alice. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Alice wasn't convinced. "You know Jake has been worried about you."

"I know Alice, but he shouldn't. It's nothing, everything is alright."

Alice knew Sarah was lying. "You know Sarah, you're a terrible liar. We've been friends for four years and trust me when I say I know you're lying. Don't worry, I'll get Jake off your back, but when you're ready to talk I'll be here for you to listen no matter how long it takes. After all that's what best friends are for."

Sarah looked at Alice who was smiling at her. It was times like these that Sarah remembers why they were best friends, she loves Alice like a sister and Sarah knows Alice loves her the same way. Sarah's vision became blurry for a moment before she blinked back her tears. "Thank you Alice, when I'm ready you'll be the first one to know."

Alice knew that at any moment her best friend could break, so she comforted her the only way she knew how. She hugged her. "How about this Sarah, you don't seem up for PE today and I don't blame you. Eliot is in that class along with Jake and Eliot's cousins. I'll make an excuse to the teacher, while you go relax in the quad and I'll meet you in nutrition."

Sarah looked up at Alice "Jake will start to worry and he'll get mad that I didn't tell him."

Alice smirked. "Don't worry about my boyfriend, I know how to deal with him. You just try to relax and leave everything to me, skater girl."

Sarah's lips curved into a genuine smile. "I know you can and I still can't believe you and Jake still call me that. It's been like about three years since you guys came up with that nickname."

"Well Sarah you're a skater girl, you like to skate board."

"If I remember you're starting to learn to skate board from your boyfriend."

"That's because I want to get to know him better."

Sarah glanced at Alice. "How so?" she asked curiously.

Sarah noticed the smile that graced Alice's lips and the way her eyes softened with tenderness. An aura of warmth surrounded her as she spoke. "Jake always likes to talk about skate boarding, while I know nothing of it. He will always do what I want to do and I would take that for granted, but then I started to notice. That I never bothered to do something he liked, so I felt we were growing apart. He was contributing to our relationship by doing what I wanted to do, but I wasn't contributing because we didn't do things he liked. So one day I decided I wanted to do something he would like. I walked up to him after school when we were going to hang out and said I want to learn how to skate board. The way his eyes lit with joy when those words slipped out of my mouth had me falling even more in love with him. Oh Sarah, I wish you could have seen his face that day."

Sarah knew that feeling well and remembering it only made her want to cry for what was and will never be again. She remembered that's how Eliot and her were. They both contributed to the relationship, but somewhere along the way he stopped. Sarah had noticed the signs, but she chose to ignore them so in the end it was not only Eliot's fault, but hers as well. _"Where did we go wrong?"_ She thought by sleeping with him he wouldn't leave her, but how wrong she was. How much she wished to go to the past and not sleep with him, but she couldn't. Now look at her, he had stripped her of her love and virginity and threw it to the trash in front of her face. Now she felt like everything that made her was shattered on the floor in pieces waiting for someone to pick them up place them back together. But whom was she waiting for?

Alice saw the distress Sarah was in quickly changed the subject. "Sarah go and relax I'll have everything under control. I'll meet you in nutrition Sarah, see ya later." Not giving Sarah a chance to protest Alice ran toward the field.

Sarah watched Alice as she barely made it before the bell rang. Without a second thought Sarah heads to the quad to get some shit eye under a tree. When she reached the quad it didn't take her long to find her favorite tree and she laid on the grass feeling calm with the fresh air caressing the leaves making them rustle slightly. To her it sounded like a soft lullaby luring her to sleep. Her eyes became heavy and she put up no fight when sleep finally claimed and took her to a place for away from everything that had and would cause her harm.

Sarah sat up waking up abruptly as a wave of nausea hit her full force wreaking havoc on her body._ "I need a bathroom!"_ Her eyes searched frantically until she realized her surroundings. She was in the quad and there was no bathroom nearby. The need to vomit became unbearable. Seeing the bushes close to her Sarah quickly ran to them and emptied out her stomach of everything she ate for breakfast. She did not hear the footsteps approaching as she finished vomiting, but felt relief that the feeling was gone. Too bad such a feeling wasn't mean to last for her.

"Sarah?"

Sarah felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand at the sound of his voice. Her knees which were already wobbly became impossibly weaker and at any moment they would give under her weight. She knew that voice, which sounded so foreign as it was familiar to her considering that he barely spoke to her. Sarah carefully turned to face him making sure not to move to suddenly incase her knees gave in under her. Hazel orbs met midnight blue orbs. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt her heart pound rapidly against her chest. His eyes always had that effect. Sarah knew it was best to look away, but she couldn't not with the penetrating look her was piercing her with. It was as if he could see through her lies and find the dark hidden secret she has been trying so hard to hide. _"Frieze…"_

Frieze was wearing black jeans that hugged his waist nicely, but were baggy and a dark blue polo shirt. Underneath that shirt Sarah knew there was a sculptured muscular chest with a six-pack. She heard many girls make a reference that his chest could be used as a washboard and they wouldn't mind having to hand wash their clothes. He had silky raven hair that one can easy run their fingers through it. The front of it almost reached his eyebrows. As a habit he would run his hand through his hair to push it back only for it to fall back into place seconds later. Then there were his midnight blue eyes that could invoke various emotions by one simple glance. The guys found it intimidating, while most girls swooned. When one talks to him, he pays attention and makes eye contact. The girls find it romantic when he makes eye contact while talking to them. A simple smirk has girls knees going weak and a smile has mostly any girl instantly falling for him. Sarah knew because she experienced it once.

"Sarah, are you feeling well?"

Sarah was caught off guard with his question. She thought he would walk away. They hadn't spoken to each other since the incident that happened that summer vacation three years ago. They had been avoiding each other and walking on eggs when they crossed paths. Sarah had no idea how to respond to him. Instead of waiting for her reply Frieze tried to get near her by taking a simple step toward her not wanting to alarm her. She noticed the movement and looked at him warily as she mimicked his movement by taking a step backward. Frieze risked taking another step toward her only to get the same result. Not one to give up easily Frieze continued forward.

For a moment Sarah could have sworn she saw a glimpse of a smirk, but it was gone in a blink of an eye. "Sarah, what's going on?" he asked cautiously as if to distract her from what he was doing, but Sarah wasn't easily fooled. _"What does he want?"_ She thought frantically as she no longer bothered to hide the fact that she didn't want him close. Sarah in a midst of panic continued to move back forgetting about the bushes behind her. It wasn't until the bushes were poking into the back of her legs did she realize her mistake as she lost her balance. She gasped as she was falling backward. Her eyes closed as her arm extended forward only to grasp empty air and braced herself for impact.

She felt a warm hand grab her wrist and pull her forward. She felt an arm wrap around her waist as her upper body was flushed against something muscular. Her free hand came to rest on it and felt a repeated thud under her palm. Sarah opened her eyes only to see blue. Her hand was pressed against his chest and lay over where his heart was beating. She didn't have to look at him to know that he was looking at her she could feel his heated gaze on her. Even so knowing that she looked up and once again she couldn't breathe. It was like the first time she laid eyes on when they first met each other. How she was aware of him when he looked at her, when she heard his voice or when he walked into a room she was in. No matter how many times she tried to keep from looking at him or having anything to do with him a small part of her craved seeing mere glimpse of him or hearing the sound of his calm voice.

Sarah never had to wonder why girls found him attractive or drop dead gorgeous, she had already knew the answer when she first met him. But she always denied it and anything she could have felt for him she locked away when she was dating Eliot, but even so a small part always came out. And that small part was rearing its head as she wondered if he felt the same way when he sees her._ "I hope he does feel the same way I do, what am I thinking? I shouldn't have these thoughts and least of all right now."_

Sarah quickly pulled away from him as if his touch burned her and put some distance between them. "Sorry about that Frieze, I don't feel like myself right now."

Frieze remained silent as he stared as Sarah trying to see if she was lying, but she would avoid his gaze. Sarah began to fidget under his gaze. Frieze sighed. "Alright Sarah, what's wrong? I know your hiding something and don't tell me it's about your break up with Eliot. I know you, your one of the strongest girls I know so tell me, spill."

Sarah was left speechless by his straight forwardness, but then again he's a Murtaugh. She quickly recovered. "I'm fine, nothing is wrong with me."

"You're lying." Frieze watched her closely. "You're terrible at it Sarah. Anyone could see that you are in a five mile radius."

"Fine, you're wrong." Sarah looked at the floor not being able to meet his gaze. "It's about the break up, I can't handle it."

Frieze glared at her. "Who are you trying to bullshit, me or you?" he growled. "I know it's not Eliot. What is it?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Sarah tried not to flinch under his anger. She wouldn't tell him because he wouldn't help her. Why would he? "Why do you care? Nothing is wrong with me!"

Frieze knew that by making her angry he would be able to loosen her tongue. "Of course there's something wrong with you, no one vomits unless they're sick." He lowered his voice as he whispered to her. "Or is it that you and Eliot did something you weren't supposed to do?" Frieze didn't want Sarah to be hurt by his words of suggesting they both had slept together because he believed Sarah had high morals. Even so a part of him felt a tad bit guilty for dealing such a low blow.

Sarah was shocked beyond words she ashamed that Eliot had told Frieze that they slept together her eyes misted with tears. "He told you didn't he?" she hissed noticing the confused look he gave her. "He's making fun of me, isn't he? He dumped me a month after we slept together! Because I was desperate to keep him, I slept with him and I ended up pregnant! I hope you don't tell him because I don't want him to laugh at me any more!" Tears streamed down her face during her rant and a moment later her knees gave out under her as she used her hands to cover her face not wanting Frieze to see her in such a weak state.

Frieze impassive look was plastered over his face. The only indications that Sarah's words had an effect on him were the slight narrowing of eyes and the way his hands curled into fists. Nails bit into the skin and Frieze welcomed the pain because it was the only thing at the moment calming him down as his blood boiled with anger.

"_That son of a bitch slept with Sarah and dumped her a month later. That asshole, didn't he think to use protection? He went to a gifted school, you'd think the dumbass would know that. How could he do this to her? Only to fucking be with Nancy, just you wait Eliot when I get my hands on you'll regret you were ever born. Shit, how could this happen especially to Sarah she doesn't deserve this." _Frieze glanced down at her and frowned. _ "Maybe I can help her after all if she agrees to what I'm thinking then we both can benefit from it."_

Sarah sat on the floor hugging her knees to her chest when Frieze joined her by sitting down next to her. "Sarah, look at me."

Sarah refused to make eye contact as she looked at anywhere, but him. "Why should I, so you can laugh at me?"

Frieze shook his head. "Do you really think that low of me?"

Sarah felt guilty. "No, I don't Frieze. I'm just confused on who to trust and not to."

"Look at me Sarah, I know you feel alone and scared, but you're going to have to listen to me."

Sarah found herself being soothed by Frieze's calming voice. _"How is it possible that he is able to easily soothe someone, but still remain at a distance?" _ It was no secret that even though girls loved Frieze and he was well mannered he also had a cold personality that kept people even his own twin brother and family at a distance. She met his gaze only to see a blank look in his eyes. There was no emotion in there and she knew that he was going to say something she won't like at all. Sarah took a deep breath and exhaled preparing for the worst. "Okay Frieze, I'm listening, my ears are all yours."

Frieze grinned, "You know you shouldn't say that."

Sarah looked at him curiously. "Why?"

Frieze leaned toward her ear and whispered as Sarah gulped. "Then I could do this." He captured her earlobe with his teeth and nibbled on it before pulling away. Another grin graced his lips he when he saw how red she was.

Sarah felt her face become flushed as her heart pounded in an alarming rate. She couldn't meet his gaze. "Frieze, quit playing that wasn't nice, do you always do that to girls?"

Frieze pondered her question for a moment. "Yeah sometimes, only when they aren't clear with things."

Sarah turned her head away from him not wanting him to see how disappointed she was._ "Why should I be disappointed? He can kiss as many girls as he wants and I wouldn't care, scratch out the kiss part, he can sleep with as many girls he likes and it won't matter to me. He isn't my boyfriend. So then, why does it hurt when I think of being with another girl? Can it be I have feelings for him? I can't he's off limits, he's Eliot's cousin and I have a baby on the way I can't think about him. No, I don't have feelings for him. I don't care if I'm in denial I can't have them." _

Frieze saw Sarah's eyes glazed over with a faraway look as if she was contemplating something. Various emotions reflected on her face. Frieze would never tell anyone or admit it, but he always had a soft spot for Sarah Baker ever since his cousin Eliot introduced her. Maybe, because she was a tomboy or was it because every time she's in deep thought her emotions show on her face. Emotions, he has forgotten how to express them. He traded his emotions and feelings to feel nothing after an incident that caused him to lose loved ones. It was rare for him to express them or show them to anyone closed his closed knit kin. _"I feel for my family. I keep people away from me, so I keep my defenses up by intimidating them. But Sarah she somehow tore threw my defenses without knowing. She became the exception. Sarah, what am I going to do with you?"_

Sarah looked at Frieze and saw him staring at her, but in deep thought, so she tried to bring him back. "Frieze, what were you going to say?"

Sarah's voice broke through his thoughts. "I have a deal for you. If you agree we both get something good out of it. You in or out?"

Sarah nodded "You caught my interest. Tell me what this deal is about."

Frieze closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing "Here's the deal, after I graduate I get the company with my twin brother Flayme. We are both to get presidency from the new company, my uncles started because they trust us to run it, but sense Flayme doesn't want to run it I get to be the president of the company. Flayme will still work with me except he will be my right hand man. But there's a catch you see. My dad and uncles agreed that I will get the company if I find someone to marry before my nineteenth birthday, which is next month."

Sarah looked at Frieze with amazement in her eyes. "Wow, lucky you already having a secure future. Now you don't have to go to college. But, what does this have to do with me?"

Frieze took another deep breath before continuing. "Since I have to look for a bride and your pregnant with Eliot's child I thought maybe you can be my wife. It makes sense, since Eliot doesn't know you're pregnant and you have yet to tell your family. Think about it, if you become my wife then the child won't be a bastard, no offense to the baby, and it will have a good life. You can tell your parents that it's my baby you're going to have when you can no longer hide the fact that you are pregnant."

Sarah was shocked that she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Do you know what you're asking of me?" Frieze nodded his head "What about college and my future?"

"Don't worry, after you give birth I will pay for all of your college expenses and make sure the child gets taken care of."

Sarah took a deep breath before continuing. "What do you get out of it?"

"I get the company. If it makes you feel better, when I die I'll leave ten percent of the money to the child and you and also to your family and my family, but you have to decide now because my birthday is next month. If you don't want the offer then I'll go look for someone who does."

Sarah felt light headed, it's not every day that a guy asks you to be his wife and guaranties you a good future. "Fine then, deal, but we have to have rules."

"Okay then."

"I want to have my own room."

"That can be arranged."

"I can do whatever I want without you controlling my every move."

"Fine, but if I think it's dangerous for you and the child I get to voice my opinion."

Sarah felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of how protective Frieze was being with the baby and her. "You have to be faithful to me by not cheating on me with any woman."

At this Frieze's eyes went wide. "You crazy woman, how am I going to get pleasured?"

"I don't know, how about doing it yourself?"

Frieze couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Do it myself? Fine you want me to be faithful, fine. I'll simply have a whole cabinet full of various liquors and drink almost every night because my wife refuses to give or let me have pleasure. Shit that means I should get laid as much as possible before our marriage."

Sarah gasped at what her future husband said before glaring. "What did you just say?"

"I said that out loud? I thought I was thinking to myself."

"For that, you're punishment is to begin being faithful to me starting today."

"You're being unfair to me," he stated calmly.

"You should of thought about that before!"

"Fine then it's my turn to make rules now."

"What?"

"You heard me Sarah. It's. My. Turn."

"I know what you said but-"

"But nothing Sarah. Now you have to listen and agree to my rules." When Frieze saw Sarah about to protest he cut her off again. "You have to be faithful to me as well and your prohibited from kissing anyone from the opposite sex unless their your siblings."

"Okay I can deal with that." Sarah smirked. "Is that all?"

"I'm not done." Frieze looked at her amused.

"You can continue."

"Well isn't someone cocky today." Frieze fought back a smirk.

"Yeah well whatever you chose won't bother me a bit."

Frieze schooled his expression to show he meant business even though secretly a part of him couldn't wait to see her expression after what he was going to say. "I have a right to kiss you every day as many times as I want, without you complaining.

Sarah bit her tongue knowing there was no way to escape this. He had outsmarted her. "You can't do that!" she said outraged at him for doing this and it wasn't helping that a smirk was slowly blossoming on his lips. Her hand ached to smack it right off of his face.

"Yes I can and I will." Frieze simply raised an eyebrow at her. "Take it or leave it."

Sarah sighed. "Fine I take it." She could try getting him back for this another time.

"Good then, we'll announce our engagement in my birthday and to be fair to you. You can decide when the wedding will be and how you want it to be organized."

Sarah only nodded for there was nothing left to say. Frieze stood up and offered her his hand. Sarah stared at it for a moment surprised before she grabbed it letting him tug her upward.

"There's one small detail I forgot to mention." Frieze met Sarah's gaze evenly. "You mustn't tell anyone of this arrangement. It's a secret between you and I."

"If that's what you want I won't argue." Sarah shrugged.

Without a warning Frieze leaned in and pressed his lips gently against Sarah's. It was not one of those heated passionate kisses, but rather a peck in which Sarah could feel how soft Frieze lips where against hers. She felt the heat of his body slowly consuming her as part of her wanted to curl his hands into his silky raven hair. She was slowly becoming tempted into stepping closer to him feel him against her like he had been minutes ago when he stopped her from falling. Frieze was also having his own trouble trying not to deepen the simple kiss, but as he stood on the very edge of losing it he didn't pull away it was more like he couldn't and wanted to remain that way with her as much as possible. Feeling the fire spark between them but not fully ignite and yet it was so close right on the tip of their fingers. A simple stroke of a tongue or a hand touching bare skin could provoke a feeling of a consuming. Frieze hands curled into fists when the temptation to wrap an arm around Sarah's and use his other hand to cup the back of her neck so her body would be flushed against his became unbearable.

The bell rang breaking through the trance as it signaled for nutrition. Frieze pulled away and tried to compose himself by taking shallow breaths and putting his impassive mask back on, so Sarah could not see how the mere touch of her lips against his had affected him, but when he saw her blushing, a smile threatened to break it. He knew that students would be walking out the school building and the Quad would soon be filled by them. Frieze had to leave quickly before anyone saw that them alone, if not rumors would start to spread and even though he could care less about them Frieze would never admit it out loud, but he didn't want more rumors to bother Sarah.

"I have to go now. I'll tell you if the plans change." Frieze looked her over once to make sure she was fine before he left.

Sarah met his gaze. "I'll see you soon." She gave him a small smile.

Frieze nodded. "I won't be too far away if you have need of me. Until then, we'll part ways." Without another word Frieze walked passed Sarah and headed toward the P.E. field.

Sarah was tempted to call Frieze back to her as she watched his retreating form, but students were already filing into the Quad. She continued to watch him carefully and saw that when Frieze crossed paths with Alice he gave her a nod of acknowledgement as a greeting, while she waved back at him smiling.

When Alice caught sight of Sarah she ran toward her. "Did anything new or exciting happen?" she asked when she noticed something different about her.

Sarah shook her head chuckling. "No, nothing new, but I did get some good rest."

"That's good to hear." Alice smiled gently at her. "I was getting worried about you."

"Don't worry, I'm okay now." Alice looked at her best friend surprised when she heard the sincerity in her voice. It was then Alice noticed the underlining of joy in Sarah's gaze.

"I can see that." Alice grinned.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked her friend confused.

"Sarah!"

"Not Jake." Sarah groaned when she heard the voice of her twin calling her. "I so badly don't want to deal with him now."

Alice looked behind her to see her boyfriend approaching them, but when she noticed who was behind him her hands clenched into fists as she felt anger course through her veins. He was going to ruin Sarah's good mood. "Speak of the devil; look at who is behind Jake."

Sarah felt more than heard the anger coming off of Alice in waves. She turned around to see who it is. The moment her eyes land on his figure she felt her stomach drop and her throat become instantly dry. "Eliot."

A/N: I apologize for any grammatical errors and I hope you liked the prologue. For those who have read this fic before I'm rewriting the whole fic and I hope you stay tuned because I do plan to change a couple of things like I did with the prologue. For those who are new I hope you will also stay tuned for what's to come. Please review telling me what you think. I would love to hear from you. (^_^)


	2. Disaster Strikes

AN: Here's the newly improved chp 2. I hope you enjoy! Special thank yous go to BigTimeGleekBTR, Lady Skye 1992, Kopycat, hihosilver, and Yeah for reviewing.

Disaster Strikes

Sarah felt more than heard the anger coming off of Alice in waves. She turned around to see who it was. The moment her eyes landed on his figure she felt her stomach drop and her throat become instantly dry. "Eliot." His name left a foul taste in her mouth.

Jake reached Sarah and Alice with Eliot right behind him. Jakes placed his hands on Sarah's shoulders. "You had me worried Sarah, Alice told me you weren't feeling well. Are you okay?"

Sarah smiled at Jake not bothering to spare Eliot a glance. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I was just sleepy since I slept in late last night."

Jake narrowed his eyes at his sister not believing her story, but knowing she wasn't about to cave in and tell him. "Fine, if you say so." Jake hugged Sarah. "I don't want you hurt."

When Jake let her go Sarah glanced over at Alice taking note of her silence only to see her glaring daggers at Eliot. If looks could kill he would be 10 feet underneath the ground already. Sarah notices Eliot fidgeting and knows that he knows his presence is unwanted. She could feel various pairs of eyes watching their every move waiting for something to happen as silence reigned over them.

"Eliot!" A feminine voice broke through the silence. A girl with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a pair of white jeans and a light pink tank top ran toward them. Eliot turned around to greet the girl. She wrapped her arms around Eliot and pressed her lips against his. Sarah waited for the familiar pain to kick in at the sight before her, but instead she felt disgust mingling annoyance and a small urge to throw up. The couple pulled away from each other, but remained locked together in their embrace.

Alice looked about ready to kick some ass. "Nancy, good morning to you too." Sarcasm dripped from every word she uttered and made sure that it wasn't missed by Nancy and everyone around them.

"Sorry," Nancy smiled at Alice sweetly. "I forgot about manners when I'm close to nobodies."

"I bet every bitch does," Alice returned her smile with one of her own. "And you're no exception." Gasps echoed around them along with snickers.

"Oh you would know," Nancy smirked. "Since your mother was a bitch." Everyone stood quiet. Rumor had it that Alice's mom was a prostitute since they were poor and they needed the money. It all stopped when someone gave them the money to support themselves and her mother a well paying job, but no one knew what it was not even Sarah. No one talked about it since they knew it was a no discussion topic and the respect they held for Alice kept them from as well.

"You have no right to mention that or speak to my girlfriend that way." Jake growled stepping forward in front of his girlfriend and glaring at Nancy. "You're lucky I don't start picking at all your faults, but I have more class than that. But mark my words, you keep pushing your luck and I'll ruin you by spilling your darkest secret." Everyone started in lean in wondering what Jake was talking about. Even Eliot looked stunned.

"Don't you dare, you stupid poser!" Nancy felt her face become warm as she glared at Jake with contempt.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Sarah raised an eyebrow amused at her. She had enough of Nancy for the day and the longer she stood in her presence the more annoyed she would get and it didn't help that Nancy had touched upon a sensitive topic concerning Alice. A topic that back in the day Sarah would throw punches at whoever brought it up and used it against Alice. Her knuckles were itching to bite into skin. looked at Nancy in disbelief for the first time she couldn't come up with a comeback. "But then again knowing you I'm not surprised." A smirk graced her lips. "If you don't find Jake's threat intimidating enough then let me make this as clear as day for you. If you ever talk about my best friend or her family again I will personally hunt you down." Baby or no baby Sarah would make sure Nancy would suffer for her actions. "I'll spare you the rest of the details.

"Sarah!"

A male voice echoed through the Quad breaking through the tension. Sarah turned to see who had called for her. A guy with silky raven hair and red wine orbs for eyes, he looked identical to his older twin Frieze except for the eye color. He was wearing black pants and a crimson muscle shirt that stuck to his body defining his muscular chest leaving no room for imagination. It didn't help that he was just as ripped as his twin. When the twins stood side by side Sarah couldn't help, but to think of them as fire and ice and of course the names didn't help her from associating them to those elements. Individually just the sight of them could make any girl's heart pound rapidly or knee weak, but together just their looks were mouthwatering and intimidating depending on the mood they were in. Sarah was positive that they somehow were born with the ability to influence the atmosphere around them by either starting trouble or calming the situation.

"Hey Flayme." Sarah greeted him warmly. "What's up?"

"Hey Sarah." Flayme winked at her flirtatiously before glancing at the others around them taking in the glares and scowls on their faces. "Hi everyone." He cautiously greeted as Nancy continued glaring daggers at Sarah, Alice was glaring at Nancy and Eliot, while Jake scowled at Nancy. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Sarah smiled at him sweetly not ignoring Nancy and turning her full attention to him. "What is that you wanted?"

Flayme didn't bother to pursue that line of questioning knowing that if Sarah changed the topic it was best to let the matter drop."Frey and I were looking for Frieze since he didn't come for PE. I was wondering if you seen him."

"Have you found Frieze?" A guy with golden brown hair and emerald eyes walked up them stopping to stand next to Flayme and Sarah.

"No Frey," Flayme glanced at him. "But I was in the middle of asking Sarah before you interrupted."

Frey was wearing dark blue jeans and a black muscle shirt. His looks contrasted greatly with that of his cousins Frieze and Flayme dark looks, but just like them he had a muscular build and had his own set of girls swooning for him. While his cousins were considered knights in dark armor, Frey was considered as the knight in shining armor and from all three of them he was the easiest to approach and begin a conversation with his eyes aglow with mirth and a smile always gracing his lips when he greeted people while walking down the hall. "Sorry." Frey muttered glancing down modesty.

Sarah couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips as she looked at Frey feeling her heart warm up at how he was acting. He looked adorable to her and a small part of her wanted to hug him, but she had to remember that was part of his allure. "The last time I saw Frieze he was heading to the PE field."

Traces of jealously festered in Eliot when he heard Sarah's answer, the thought of Sarah and Frieze seeing other without his knowing disturbed him. "How would you know?"

"I believe it's none of your business." Sarah said barely sparing him a glance.

"He's my cousin." Eliot said approaching her.

Sarah didn't know what bothered her more the fact that Eliot was getting closer to her and treading on dangerous ground if he entered her personal space or the fact that he was trying to make it seem like he cared for Frieze. "Since when have you cared about him?" Sarah growled the question protectively. "You rarely even hang out or talk to him. I haven't heard you reference him as your cousin since almost three years ago!"

Silence reigned over them again after Sarah's outburst.

Feeling the tension and knowing that at any second the lid would come off and all hell would break loose, Frey step in. "Maybe we should cool it." He glanced at Nancy too see her glaring at Sarah and knew that she would mess everything up. It was best if she left. "Hey cuz I think you should take your girl to cool down because all she be doing is glaring."

"Shut up you idiot!" Nancy snapped at Frey.

"Don't tell him to shut up you brainless twat!" Sarah didn't hesitate to jump into Frey's defense.

"Don't tell me what to do bitch!" Nancy yelled furiously.

"Don't call her a bitch!" Alice exploded. "The only bitch here I see is you!"

"Shut up slut! That's what you're going to be! A slut just like your mother!"

Without warning Alice lunged at Nancy only for Jake to grab her around the waist before she could tackle the other girl.

Sarah stood in front of Alice blocking her in case she broke through Jake's hold. "That's the second time you brought up Alice's personal business." Sarah growled as she glared at Nancy. "The only thing holding me back from punching you is that we're prohibited from getting in a fight a month before graduation.

Not one who liked being intimidated Nancy shoved Sarah causing her to stumble into Alice and Jake. When Frey and Flayme saw Nancy about to advance toward Sarah they both were already walking up to her only for Eliot to block their way.

"What the hell Eliot?" Flayme glared at him barely keeping himself from decking his cousin across the face.

Eliot met his glare with one of his own. "Don't get in. It's none of your business."

Before Flayme could retort he was distracted by the way Sarah stood up straight again and raised her fists. Nancy saw Sarah raising her fists and took a swing at her before Sarah could try making the first move. Gasps surrounded them as Sarah ducked the punch with ease. Everyone was caught up in watching Sarah duck Nancy punches like they were nothing to notice a figure moving through the crowd toward the commotion. Sarah smirked feeling her anger replaced by the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Her hands ached to take a swing. Having enough of ducking when Nancy took another swing Sarah slapped Nancy's hand down with an open palm and with her other hand she punched Nancy across the face. Nancy stumbled back in shock as her face snapped to the side. She grasped her cheek in pain as Eliot ran toward her.

"Eliot it hurts." Nancy tried to blink back tears. "She hurt me."

Eliot turned to Sarah glaring as he walked up to her. Sarah felt the adrenaline that had been pumping in her veins slowly dissipate as a hint of fear slowly made its way through her. The anger burning in Eliot's gaze made the hairs on the back of her neck stand. Instead of showing her fear Sarah hid it behind her glare as she stood her ground defiantly, when he stood before her. He stood frozen as she watched him raise his hand to strike her. "I dare you." Sarah whispered quietly only for him to hear and watched as he gritted his teeth furiously. Everyone watched frozen not knowing if he would or wouldn't or if they should get in and stop whatever was going to happen or simply stay out.

"Don't you think that's a bit low even for you?"

Sarah felt a chill go down at the sound of his voice. It was then she felt his presence behind her standing slightly to her right, hovering over her protectively. She didn't have to look over her shoulder to reassure herself that he was there. His presence itself was overwhelming as it flooded her with relief. "I thought my uncle had taught you how to treat a lady."

"He did." Eliot glared at Frieze as he lowered his hand.

"Then I suggest you start acting like he did." Frieze said calmly. "Instead of trying to harm Sarah you should have rushed Nancy to the infirmary to put some ice on her cheek." He glanced at Nancy. "It's best if you did now we wouldn't want things to escalate more than it has already."

Eliot knowing that he was in the wrong turned around grudgingly only to meet face to face with a glaring Flayme and Frey. "One more thing Eliot." Frieze said from behind him. "Don't tell the nurse that Sarah hit Nancy because then Sarah would have to explain she did it in self defense considering Nancy took the first swing."

With that said Flayme and Frey each took a step to the side to let Eliot pass. "I can't believe you were about to hit my sister!" Jake exploded. Eliot turned around to see Jake running toward him and was about to tackle him if it weren't for Flayme and Frey intercepting him and holding him back. "I'll kick your ass! I thought we were best friends and even though Sarah is your ex I thought you had more respect for her!" Jake spat as he fought violently against Frey and Flayme and even went as far as to try and kick Eliot who was smart enough to back away from his ex best friend.

"Jake, calm down." Frey said trying to be the voice of reason.

"I will once I kick his ass!"

"You need to leave." Flayme snarled at Eliot.

Sarah was caught off guard by her twin's anger. He had tried to remain neutral about the situation between her and Eliot, but now she knew without a doubt where his loyalties laid. "I'm fine Jake."

Jake stopped glaring at Eliot's retreating back and looked at Sarah. "I should have tried to kick his ass earlier."

"Well you know what they say, better late than never." Sarah chuckled at him.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked concerned not liking the way she tried to make light of the situation.

"I'm fine." Sarah smiled at him reassuringly. "He didn't hit me."

"But he was about to." Jake frowned at the floor as Flayme and Frey let him go.

"I highly doubt he was going to be able to." Alice said walking up to them. "Flayme and Frey were already closing in on him and would have gotten him in case Frieze hadn't shown up."

Sarah glanced over her shoulder to see a cold look in Frieze's eyes as he regarded Eliot's retreating back and underneath that coldness laid frozen anger. "I guess I should be thanking you for helping Sarah out before either one of us could." Jake said causing Frieze to glance at him. "So yeah…"

Alice glared at her boyfriend for a moment before smiling at Frieze. "Thank you."

Frieze shrugged. "I consider myself lucky for arriving at the time I did."

"A knight in shining armor." Alice sighed.

"No I think that description fits Frey more than me." A small smile curved on his lips.

Jake looked between Frieze and Alice suspiciously not liking the way Alice eyes softened with affection or the way Frieze seemed at ease with her.

"Damn straight it does." Frey smirked as he wrapped an arm around Sarah's shoulders. "I wasn't about to let this one get hurt."

Flayme cleared his throat. "I think you mean we."

"And yet it was Frieze who kept her from getting hurt."

"Says the one who took a while to get out of shock."

"Hey! I was going to beat him up."

"Only after Frieze practically told him off."

"Better late than never."

"That's only something Sarah would say to you in order to make you feel better instead of feeling like crap."

"You take that back!"

"Cool it boys." Alice was able to say right before the bell rang to signal the end of nutrition. "That's our signal to go."

"Fine." Jake sighed before shoving Flayme and Frey out of his way.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"Shut up you haters!" Jake growled at them a moment before he smirked. "I'm just messing."

"That's what I thought."

"You best be."

"You two know you love me." Jake laughed as he walked toward the building.

"I think we might just need to knock his ego down a couple of notches." Flayme glanced at Frey.

"I think you might just be right."

"Please be nice to my boyfriend." Alice was barely able to contain her smile as Flayme and Frey wasted no time in catching up with Jake. She glanced at Sarah and Frieze. "I'll see you two in class."

"You should go with them." Frieze said breaking the silence between him and Sarah as he watched Jake and the others enter the main building.

"Aren't you going to class?" Sarah asked him curiously.

"I'll be arriving late. There's something I have to do first."

"Oh…I guess I'll see you later then."

"Be careful."

"I will." Sarah gave him a small smile before walking toward the building. She couldn't help feeling she was forgetting something. _"I can't believe I forgot!"_ Sarah turned around quickly and walked back up to him.

"Is something wrong?" Frieze asked worried when she continued to stare at the floor.

"_It's now or never." _Sarah looked up and met his gaze. "There's something I forgot to tell you."

"What is it?" Frieze searched her gaze for any emotion that would give away what she was thinking, but all he could see was determination.

Sarah motioned him to lean downward, so she could say something to him. She needed him to lean down considering what she had planned especially since he towered her 5'8 height with his 6'0 height. Without a second thought Frieze did what she asked wordlessly. He felt a yearning when she leaned up to him and whispered into his ear sending a chill down his spine as his heart began to beat rapidly in his chest, "Thank you." Frieze turned to look at her surprised and was about to ask her what she meant, but the question left his mind the moment he felt her lips against his.

Sarah had planned to give him a chaste kiss on his cheek after thanking him. What she did not expect was for him to turn to face her and her lips to meet his. A spark ignited at the contact just like it had three years ago when they shared their first kiss even though it was accidental and the kiss they had shared minutes ago before nutrition. The familiar burn and ache began rearing their heads making Sarah want for more. Such ferocity tempted her greatly as well as made her nervous. She quickly pulled away from him breathlessly and saw his gaze darkening with desire. Sarah took a step back not trusting herself around him. A simple kiss with Frieze invoked a passion she was barely able to taste or feel when she had been with Eliot. The sudden realization troubled her. She had no idea how much power Frieze had over her and so had no true way of defending herself. Without so much as a goodbye Sarah turned away from him and ran toward the building. Even with the sudden realization it did nothing to ease the rapid pounding of her heart, the blush burning her cheeks or the feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

If Sarah had glanced back she would have seen mirth mingling with the desire in Frieze's gaze as a smirk graced his lips.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope you still enjoyed it especially with the new changes I made. I hope it made the story flow easier. Please tell me what you think by reviewing. I love hearing from you.


	3. Problems Arise

AN: I would like to thank BigTimeGleekBTR, Surfsupsotalk, hihosilver , 2 unknowns, rkogrl3, whathappenedtotruelove, Swisscheckers, and No Username Person for reviewing. =D Now without further interruptions here's the newly improved chp 3! I hope you enjoy.

**Problems Arise**

Sarah entered her third period Calculus class just as the tardy bell rang and was grateful to see that the teacher had yet to arrive. Everyone else was distracted talking to their friends. She was relieved to see that Jake hadn't noticed her absence since he was busy having a conversation with Frey and Flayme. Alice was waving her over motioning to an empty seat beside her.

"Thanks." Sarah gave her a small smile as she took a seat beside her.

As soon as Sarah sat down Alice began assaulting her with questions. "What happened? What did you have to talk to him about? What was so important?"

"Hold up Alice." She looked at her best friend amused. "One question at a time.

"Tell me everything." This time a demand.

"There's really nothing to tell." Sarah silently prayed that Alice wouldn't be able to look through her lie. "I thanked him for defending me."

"Are you sure that's all?" Alice looked at her suspiciously.

"Yes, I'm sure." Sarah looked away when she felt her face become considerably warm.

Alice noticed her blush but knew better than to comment. "Okay if you say so." She sighed biting back a smirk all ready knowing something was going on between Sarah and Frieze.

* * *

><p>Frieze entered the conference room to be greeted by the sight of both his uncles. One had raven slicked back hair, blue eyes and dressed professionally in a black suit. The other had light brown hair, green eyes and was all dressed in a black suit, but his suit jacket lay over the back of the chair he was sitting on. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the first two buttoned of his shirt were undone. His posture was more relax as he leaned in the chair. He looked like older version of Frey.<p>

Frieze all ready knew this wasn't just a simple visit to check up on him and his twin if his uncles came to school. For them to summon him instead of waiting to meet with them afterschool only showed that whatever they came to discuss with him was important. Most likely a matter concerning his father.

"Let me guess why you're here," Frieze took a seat across from them. "The old man sent you."

"Bingo." The older version of Frey winked at him, while the man next to him glared at him. "Eric." He warned.

Eric glanced at him. "I'll behave." He sighed at his older brother.

"Frieze, don't call him that. He's your father."

"No offense uncle Delgado, but I don't remember him being there for me as I grew up. I raised myself along with Flayme."

"David made sure that you had a roof over your head and food in your belly." Delgado snapped.

"And he also made sure that I knew I will never amount to what Storm was to him."

"That's not true." Eric looked at his nephew sympathetically. "It's complicated."

"I'm sure it is." Frieze looked at them bored. "Are you going to tell me why dad sent you here for or can I leave?"

"The rules to the deal has changed."

Frieze bit back a curse as his hands clenched into fists.

"He wants to build your own company from scratch so you can know how it is to manage one before he can consider you as a candidate as for taking over the family corporation."

"In other words he doesn't trust me." A humorless chuckle slipped from Frieze lips. "I knew he was going to do something like this."

"We argued with him about this until he caved in," Eric smirked at Frieze. "We got him to approve in giving you a small corporation that Delgado and I have been financing for you and Flayme with the money you both had made over the years working with us. That company will be for both of you and with that you will show David that you are a worthy candidate to take the position as CEO after he steps down."

"I highly doubt anything I accomplish can I change his mind when it comes to me."

"We did try to convince him to take the marriage proposal out of the deal, but to no avail. The deadline is still next month."

"I could have told you he wouldn't change his mind." Frieze smirked. "Tell him not to worry, I have chosen who I will wed."

"Who is it?" Eric asked excited.

"I can't tell you." Frieze looked at him amused. "Not even Flayme and Frey know. I plan to introduce her and make the announcement during Flayme's and my birthday. Tell the old man I'll be looking forward to seeing him next month."

Eric bit back a chuckle, while Delgado gave his nephew a warning look. Frieze got up from his seat and walked toward the door, but stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "Has she called?" He asked the same question every time before they split and every time he got the same answer, but still the small flame of hope that he held close to him refused to be snuffed out.

"No she hasn't." Eric answered his question the amusement gone.

And each time he heard that answered it hurt him. You would think he be used to the pain. "It's been a year and a half since the last time she called."

"She will come back." Delgado gave him a small comforting smile. "She just needs time."

"I know." Frieze looked at the floor. Her absence left a gaping hole in his life along with her brother's. "How about Zack?"

"Last time I talked to him, he said something about coming after his graduation."

"You do know that there was nothing you could have done to stop them from leaving."

"…"

"It was their choice in the end."

"I know that, but it doesn't make it any easier to accept."

"But it's something you should get used to because if you blame yourself for everything that goes wrong to those you hold dear, then it will slowly, but surely eat you inside out."

"Maybe I deserve it." Frieze met Delgado's gaze. "If I had tried harder to stop Storm and Alexia from walking out that door when I felt something was wrong then they would have still been alive and Gabriel, Rafael and Valerie would still have parents."

"You're wrong." Eric spoke up. "They have you. They think you're their dad and you did a damn good job raising them with Tifa since they were two and continued to do it nicely even after she left."

"They won't feel the same way when they find out the truth."

"No they won't because they will love you even more when they find out that their uncle has been raising them since he was fifteen and began working, while going to school to provide for them."

"You and the rest of the family helped out."

"That's nothing compared to the amount of time you dedicate to them."

Delgado's cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and frowned slightly when he saw whose calling. "It's David. Let me get this." He didn't wait for a response as he walked passed Frieze and out the room.

"So…" Eric shoved his hands into his pockets. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Well, it will depend if it's within my means."

"It is."

"What is it?" Frieze asked curiously.

"Tell Frey that his mother and I send our love to him, but if he doesn't call us by tonight his assets will be frozen by tomorrow morning." Eric smiled as his eyes danced with mischief.

It was times like these that it somewhat unnerved him how similar Frey was to his father.

* * *

><p>"So Sarah since you're single and ready to mingle," Frey said as he slid his chair toward the table she shared with Alice. "I was wondering if perhaps," He looked at her doe eyed. "You would like to grab a burger with me after school."<p>

"Who's paying?" Alice asked grinning at him.

"Of course I will be." Frey looked at her as if she said something that was blasphemy. But then again anyone who knew Frey knew how chivalrous he was.

Alice bit back a smile when she noticed Sarah struggling to answer him. She knew the girl didn't want to hurt him by rejecting him.

"So what do you say?" Frey asked giving her a smoldering look that would have girls caving in and falling at the chance to be with him, but it was having no affect on Sarah.

Luckily Sarah didn't have to answer for at that moment Frieze walked by them and smacked Frey upside the head.

"Hey!" Frey protested glaring at his older cousin as he took a seat on the table beside them. "Only because you want Sarah to yourself doesn't mean you have to be so abusive."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Frieze feigned innocence as he looked at him confused. "You were making her uncomfortable. My intentions were solely to break the tension and make her feel at ease again, but if along the way I won her affections now I can't be held accountable for that." He winked at Sarah causing Frey to gape at him, a full blown smile to grace Alice's lips and Sarah to look at his surprised.

"You have no shame." Frey turned to Sarah. "You need to keep him on a tighter leash." He barely finished the sentence when a paper ball hit him on the head. "Real mature." He glared at Frieze who had taken out his sketchpad.

"I know I am." Frieze responded as he began to draw.

"Prepare to meet your end!" Frey declared dramatically causing the class to look at him as he threw the paper ball at Frieze.

"What was that for?" Frieze looked up from his sketchpad and narrowed his eyes on him as the class watched silently.

"You threw it at me first."

"No I didn't."

A moment later Jake and Flayme burst out laughing.

"It was you two!" Frey turned to glared at them as Jake tried to catch his breath and Flayme wiped tears from his eyes. "You two are going down!" Without warning Frey stood from his chair and speared Flayme, who was barely able to let out a surprise, "Fuck!" before he hit the floor sending Jake on another bout of laughter.

"Don't you think we should stop them?" Sarah asked worried as Jake tried to make a run for it only to have Frey grab his ankle and tug ruthlessly causing him to trip face first and Alice to flinch.

"Nah," Frieze barely spared the boys struggling on the floor a glance before going back to what he was doing. "They will soon grow tired."

And just as he predicted a few minutes later Frey, Flayme and Jake sat on the floor looking at each other as they tried to regain their breath.

"I say we call a truce."

"You can shove that truce up your a—"

"Come on, Frey. Jake has a point."

"Fine." Frey sighed.

"You know you love us." Jake said with a cheeky smile as they stood up.

"You both are damn lucky I do or I would have already wiped the floor with the both of you."

"You hear that Jake? I think he wants us to challenge him."

"I'm thinking we need to set him straight."

"Jake." Alice warned.

"You're lucky my girl is here."

"I'm so scared." Frey taunted him. "Can't you see me shivering?"

Flayme and Jake burst out laughing as Frey grinned.

"Told you." Frieze whispered to Sarah.

Sarah glanced at him curiously as the hand holding the pencil moved flawlessly over the paper. Her curiosity peaked when a small smile graced his lips. "What are you sketching?"

"Do you really want to know?" He didn't take his eyes off the paper.

"Yes."

"Well," Frieze stopped sketching and looked at her. "If you insist then I must tell you…"

Sarah leaned toward him eagerly.

"That it's a secret." He closed his sketchpad.

She looked at him in disbelief.

"So I can't tell you."

It was then she met his gaze and saw his eyes dancing with mischief as he smirked at her. _"He's teasing me." _ Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach turned to knots. At that moment she was tempted to pull him in for a kiss, but refrained from doing so knowing that anyone could see them. It was not the time or place for such feelings or actions. _"If you want to play, two can play this game." _ She leaned close to him until his face was only a few inches away from hers.

The mischief in his gaze slowly melted into curiosity as her gaze wavered to his lips. They were so close that their breaths mingled together and this time it was Frieze who was tempted to kiss her. Just as he was able to give in Sarah pulled away from him abruptly and his sketchpad was no longer in his hands, but in hers. The mischievous smile that graced her lips had something warm that he associated with affection spread through him. _"She got me." _

Sarah felt herself blush under his gaze as it softened before her eyes. If he continued to act that she would surely melt for him. Trying to distract herself from such thoughts she opened his sketchpad. Every sketch had amazing details giving life to them be it animals or a scenery. As she turned to the page to see the last sketch she froze as a familiar face look back at her smiling. _"Alice." _She couldn't understand why he was sketching her of all people. _"Does he…" _Doubt began to form within her.

"What are you looking at?" Alice asked curiously snapping Sarah from her thoughts.

"Nothing." Sarah quickly closed the sketchpad before placing it roughly on Frieze's desk. "Nothing at all."

Alice looked at Sarah confused, while Frieze looked at her questioningly when Sarah avoided looking at both of them. Alice and Frieze shared a worried look before glancing back at Sarah. Before either of them could comment on her strange behavior their calculus teacher, Mr. Andrews walked in.

"Good afternoon class."

* * *

><p>The bell rang signaling the end of class. Before Mr. Andrew could say anything half of the class was already rushing through the door. He shook his head as he gathered his papers.<p>

"We eating lunch today?" Jake asked Alice as they waited for Sarah to finish packing her things.

"That's the plan." Alice said without looking at him.

Jake frowned at her before following her gaze to see Sarah and Frieze standing unintentionally close as they put their materials into their backpacks. Frieze swung his backpack over one shoulder and began to walk only for Sarah to bump into his as she began to walk not noticing that where she was going as she searched through her backpack for something. Frieze glanced over his shoulder at her and raised an eyebrow just as she was about to apologize, but instead closed her mouth and glared him.

"What's going between them?" Jake asked his girlfriend when Sarah huffed and walked passed Frieze without saying anything.

"I think they had a misunderstanding." Alice looked at the would be couple amused.

"You think so…"

"I know so."

Jake watched curiously as Frieze walked up to Eliot and said something that made him glare before they both walked out the room together leaving an angry Nancy behind.

* * *

><p>"What do you want now?" Eliot asked turning to face Frieze as they entered an empty classroom.<p>

"It's nothing huge." Frieze gave him a bored look. "I just want to know that you won't pull another stunt like that on Sarah again."

"And if I do?" Eliot smirked. "What do you plan on doing?"

"Don't test me Eliot. It's been a while since we have exchanged blows, but I have no doubt I can still wipe the floor with you."

"We'll see."

Since he all ready said what needed to be said Frieze turned to the door ready to leave the room.

"I was wondering when you would make your move on her."

Eliot's voice had him stopping.

"I always knew you felt something for her since the moment I introduced her to you." '

"What are you trying to imply?" Frieze looked over his shoulder at him. "That I was the reason you broke up with her? That she cheated on you with me? Or that tried to take her from you while you two were going out?"

Eliot hands clenched into fists knowing that he couldn't accuse his cousin or his ex-girlfriend of such things. He knew for a fact that there was nothing going on between them.

"I always wondered why you were becoming so distant with Sarah before breaking up with her." Frieze turned to him. "But then when I saw how quickly you hooked up with Nancy it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what happened. You were cheating on Sarah."

"You don't know anything." He said through gritted teeth, but didn't deny the accusation.

"I only wish you had been man enough to have turned her down when she offered to have sex with you, while you were fucking Nancy behind her back.:"

"I love Sarah in my own way!"

"You just didn't love Sarah enough to cut ties with her when your feelings for her began to dull or remain faithful to her until you officially broke up with her."

"…"

"Does it hurt seeing her with me?"

Eliot looked at him with disgust. "Are you trying to taunt me?"

"It doesn't matter. Get used to it." Frieze met his gaze coolly. "I'll take care of her and were you failed I won't." he promised as he opened the door.

"You seem to be forgetting one thing Frieze." Eliot smirked at him. "She still loves me."

"I wouldn't say it's love."

"Whatever it is, she still has feeling for me. It's going to be hard for her to move on from me."

"Hard, but not impossible." Frieze shrugged his words off.

"I've had over three years with her and we have made countless of memories not to mention I was practically her first everything." Eliot leaned against the desk behind him as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you have?"

Frieze didn't bother to spare him a glance as he walked out the classroom not wanting to risk giving into the urge of punching him. If he thought he was going to waltz back into Sarah's life and take her away when he felt like it, Eliot had another thing coming. Frieze never liked sharing what he considered his and the moment Sarah agreed to the deal she had intertwined their future lives together making her an important figure in his life, but that was nothing new. She had always been important to him. Even so Eliot's words bothered him more than he liked to admit. _"She won't leave me for him…right?" _His hands clenched into fists as doubts began to surface.

* * *

><p>Sarah noticed the frown marring Frieze's face as he walked out the main building and toward the P.E. field where Frey and Flayme were waiting for him. <em>"I wonder what's wrong with him…" <em> But then she remembered seeing Alice's sketch and she pushed away her concern for him. _"Forget him." _

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I've been busy with school, work and then writing my glee EvanBerry fics. But don't worry I don't plan on abandoning this fic. =) If you read the old version you will see a lot of changes in this chapter, but since it was a few years back I don't think you will remember so it's cool especially since I plan to change a lot of things this time around. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please don't forget to review I love hearing from you guys! (^_^)

AN 2: I also reedited Save the Best for Last, so if you haven't check it out please do so and if you have read the old one, give the new one a chance. I changed it up a bit. =D Please don't forget to leave a review.


	4. Time Overflowing

Disclaimer: I don't own cheaper by the dozen or any of the characters except Alice the rest belong to their producers.

AN: I would like to thank Lady Skye 1992, J, brighteyescoldheart, filipinogurl, rkogrl3, 1Dgirl09, 2 Guests, Duck and Silver Foxx for reviewing. Now on with the fic! =)

**Time Overflowing **

The bell ringing signaled the end of lunch and brought Sarah back to the present. She had tried to pay attention to Alice and Jake's conversation, but her mind kept wandering back to the drawing Frieze had of Alice.

"Sarah?"

She looked at her best friend. "Yes?"

"Are you all right?" Alice looked at her worried. She had noticed how silent Sarah had been behaving since lunch began and had distracted Jake from noticing since she thought it would be better to give her some time to sort through her thoughts.

"Did you know Frieze is into art?"

"Of course!" Alice exclaimed with a smile causing Jake to frown. "I knew since freshmen year when I caught him drawing during geometry. He lets me look in sketchbook and lets me keep the ones I like. Sometimes when he's not busy makes them into paintings when I ask him to."

"Oh…" Now she knew where Alice got all the drawings and paintings that decorated her bedroom walls. Sarah had always liked go over her house especially when she had a tough day. Looking at the art that decor the room brought her a sense of comfort. She could lose countless hours and let days slip by just staring at them. "That explains the mystery surrounding the art decorating your room especially since you don't do it."

"True." Alice chuckled. "If I want something specific I ask Frieze to do it for me and he does. I asked him to do a self-portrait for me about a week ago, but he refuses to show it to me until he is done." She mumbled glaring at the P.E field where Frieze, Flayme and Frey had gone since the beginning of lunch.

Now it all made sense to Sarah, the reason why Frieze had a sketch of Alice. She felt slightly guilty for giving Frieze the cold shoulder since he hadn't done anything to warrant such treatment. She looked toward the P.E. field hoping to see him exit, so she could make it up to him in some way even if it's just by walking together to class. But the minutes continued to tick by and there was no sign of Frieze or his twin or his cousin.

"Sarah, we should go before Ms. Contesa marks us late."

Sarah silently grabbed her backpack and followed Alice and Jake to class.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?"<p>

Frieze had barely stripped his muscle shirt off and was on the process of slipping on his t-shirt when his twin's question stopped him. "What do you mean?"

"You seemed far more viscous on the field today." Flayme wet his face and wiped it off with paper towels, "Kept tackling anyone that tried to get passed you with or without the ball."

"Your point is…" Frieze finished putting on his t-shirt.

"I think what Flayme is trying to say," Frey cut in while drying his hands, "is that something is bothering you and you need to spill."

"Nothing is bothering me."

"That's what they all say."

Frieze glared at his cousin who continued to smirk.

"Is it something Eliot said?"

His hands clenched into fists.

"Something involving Sarah?"

He looked away not wanting him to see.

"So it's both?"

Flayme's cell phone rang. "Excuse me ladies I have to take this." He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket as stepped out the restroom.

"Did he just call us ladies?" Frey glared at the door that Flayme had just walked out of forgetting about his interrogation with Frieze.

"There's only one person he would leave us for in such a manner." Frieze glanced at his cousin. "Should we cock block?"

"Do you even have to ask?" He grinned as he dashed toward the door and slammed it open causing Flayme to step away from his girlfriend Beatrice.

"What the hell?" Flayme growled glaring at Frey.

"I can ask you the same thing calling us ladies." Frey growled.

"You two were bickering like ones in there."

"I beg to differ." Frieze spoke up. "Frey was the one bickering I was silent. If you had said lady and gentleman then I would have stopped him from marching through that door," He pointed at the boy's restroom, "and completely ruining your moment with Beatrice."

"Why do I doubt that?" Flayme sighed and shook his head not noticing the distant look his girlfriend leveled him with.

Beatrice feeling someone's gaze on her looked up only to meet Frieze's gaze. A sugar coated smile graced her lips, but Frieze knew it was forced.

Something about her always set him off. He didn't like her as a girlfriend for his twin, but as an individual he respected her and liked her for helping Flayme when he need tutoring for math two years ago. After seeing them date for almost three years Frieze knew she would only break his heart and he couldn't tell his twin. After that one incident when Frieze tried to tell him not to get too attached with her Flayme snapped at him and he had let the matter drop. But watching the way Flayme looked at her affectionately and she look at him with not even half the emotion her boyfriend was giving her it sickened him. A part of Frieze regretted not pushing the matter, but now was too late.

"I'm sorry for intruding." Beatrice apologized.

"You weren't babe," Flayme tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Frey was only trying to figure out why Frieze was being a tad bit more viscous today while playing football."

"A tab bit more viscous is an understatement." Frey snorted. "He was practically making them eat dirt."

"Really?" She looked at Frieze surprised.

"He's only exaggerating." Frieze leveled him with a glare.

"You better watch out Frey or he might make you eat dirt." Flayme chuckled, while Frey shook his head at him.

"I better go off to class now." Beatrice waved at Frieze and Frey before turning to Flayme and giving him a peck on the lips. When he tried to grab her she purposely took a step away from him smiling before walking away.

"God, I love her."

Frey and Frieze shared a look. "He must be blind." Frey hissed at him.

"Did you say something?" Flayme asked over his shoulder at Frey.

"Nothing."

"I don't know, but she's been more distant lately…and I don't know why." Flayme turned to face his twin. "I don't know if I did something wrong."

"Sometimes you don't have to do anything wrong for someone to push you away." Frieze met his gaze. "Sometimes you do everything they want only for them to turn their back on you in the end. It's their choice and sometimes they can't or won't give you the reason why, but it's also your choice if you want to keep fighting for such a lost cause."

"Lost cause?" Flayme looked at him confused. "Beatrice and I may be struggling, but it's far from over."

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Frieze walked passed him.

* * *

><p>Sarah loathed the feel of Eliot's hands on any part of her body. Being forced to partner up with him for dance class was horrible and to make matter worse they were learning the waltz. Not only did they have to hold hands, but stand close to each other.<p>

"Why is your body trembling?" Eliot asked amused as he gazed down at his ex girlfriend.

If only he knew that her body trembled because of disgust.

"Can it be that you miss me?" He whispered close to her ear.

A chill went down her spine that made her skin crawl. She was so tempted to stomp on his foot and try playing it off as a misstep. "In your dreams." She hissed.

"I don't see why you're angry with me. You should be angry at your partner for not being here."

"Shut up."

"I'm just trying to justify myself."

Just as Sarah opened her mouth to comment on where he could shove his justification a male voice cut her off, "Can you kindly remove your hands and take a step back from my partner?"

Eliot instantly went tense, while Sarah smirked feeling all the negativity seep from her being as she stepped away from him and turned to face her official partner. "I was wondering what was taking you so long."

"Some things came up." Frieze met her gaze. "I didn't think you would replace me so soon."

"Trust me when I say that it wasn't my idea." She bit back a smile as she frowned. "The teacher thought it would be a brilliant idea to partner me up with Eliot since you weren't here."

"If only she knew how terrible that idea truly is." Frieze shook his head dramatically as he stepped closer to her.

"Thank you." Sarah said sincerely. "And here I thought I was the one going mad."

"Shall we begin?" Frieze did a mock bow as he grabbed her hand and placed a chaste kiss on it.

"Why, of course." This time Sarah didn't stop the smile that blossomed on her lips as he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer. His left hand clasped her right hand gently as her left hand sought his right shoulder. "You seem to be quite good at this particular dance." She commented as he gracefully guided them across the room and smoothly placed distance between them and Eliot.

"I'm good at anything that involves body movement." He winked.

Sarah blushed catching onto his innuendo and lightly smacked his shoulder. "Behave."

"You know you love it."

"And that is something we discuss in the bedroom behind closed doors." She said playing along.

"A woman after my own heart," He twirled her once before bringing her back into his arms and whispering into her ear. "What more can I ask for?"

This time a shiver went down her spine that had her heart doing an odd tap dance and her body tingling with warmth. Even though her life was a chaotic mess at the moment she still felt like she belonged.

* * *

><p>Frieze sighed tugging off his letterman jacket as he entered his bedroom and threw it carelessly on his dresser. He dragged his feet as he walked toward his bed and threw himself on it grateful that Flayme and Frey had gone off to hang out with Jake and Alice. It wasn't long before his eyes closed and he began to dream of things long passed.<p>

"_**What is this?"**_

"_**I know I failed." A six-year-old Frieze looked at his feet not able to meet his father's gaze at the moment. He hated showing him his report card. If there was anything below an A it was consider an F in his father's eyes. It reminded him how much of a failure he was compared to his older brother Storm. How much he still resided in his shadow. "I'm sorry I'm not as good as Sto—"**_

"_**This isn't about Storm!" David snapped slamming his hand against the desk. "This is about you!"**_

_**Frieze could hear his father getting up.**_

"_**Storm has already shown me his self-worth!"**_

_**He clenched his jaw when he felt his father's hand curl behind his neck and forced him to look up.**_

"_**You need to show me your self-worth! You need to show me you're worth the food I put in your belly, the roof I provide over your head." He growled. "Don't compare yourself to Storm because I know you're nothing like him."**_

_**Frieze felt something in him slowly wilt at his words. His throat was dry and his eyes burned as his vision became blurry.**_

"_**You're different from him. Show me how much. Show me your self-worth." He cupped his cheek harshly with a hint of gentleness. "Go beyond my expectations," He leaned in closer until he was whispering into Frieze's ear, "and bring those who threatened what you care for to their knees." He pulled back enough to gaze into his son's tearful gaze. "Make them beg." He hissed. **_

_**Frieze felt his heart beat rapidly not knowing exactly what his father wanted. His words confused him and filled him with fear of not being able to accomplish what his father asked him. "Make who beg?" He asked just above a whisper not wanting to invoke his father's wrath.**_

_**A smile graced his father's lips but it did not meet his eyes. **_

_Years later Frieze will find out that smile was a sad one._

Frieze's eyes snapped open as he took a deep breath waking from his sleep. Cold sweat coated his body as he sat up and took a moment to get a bearing of his surroundings through the darkness. The faint familiar tick-tock sound of the clock in the living room calmed him a little as he climbed off the bed and headed straight to the bathroom. Without hesitation he turned the shower full blast on cold before stripping off his clothes and getting under the spray.

The bone chilling water washed his sweat away and eased his tense muscles. The sense of loss he felt in the dream continued to plague him. The disappointment and helplessness cut deep into his heart. No matter how many times he said that he was used to letting his father down, that it didn't bother him, he was lying. It still bothered him and made him feel weak. It sickened him to still be affected by his father's actions, words.

His hands clenched into fists. He felt pathetic. Frieze slammed his fist against the tiled wall. The stab of pain drowned out the loss, disappointment, and helplessness. A smile curved on his lips as he welcomed the physical pain.

* * *

><p><strong>A week and a half later<strong>

It was two days before graduation and everyone was rushing to finish last minute preparations for the ceremony. Sadly Sarah was not exempt from such hectic tasks, but it was a welcomed distraction. Even so it was hard not to notice how Frieze seemed to throw himself in everything and bury himself in the workload. She didn't know if she was the only one to notice it especially since not even Flayme and Frey had commented on it. It disturbed her to see the hollow smile that graced his lips or the faraway look his eyes will get when he thought no one was looking.

She stepped out the auditorium to take a breath of fresh air only to see Frieze sitting on the floor with his back against the wall and knees bent and his elbows propped on them as he held a water bottle on his right hand. "Hey." Sarah greeted as she walked toward him.

"Hi." Frieze watched curiously as she took a seat beside him. He wordlessly offered her the water bottle.

"Thanks." She grabbed the water bottle and took a huge gulp from it.

"You shouldn't overwork yourself."

"I can say the same to you."

Frieze shook his head when she tried to give him back the water bottle. "You need it more than I do."

"Don't change the subject."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't want you to say anything except open up to me."

He remained silent contemplating her words.

"I get it that you don't want to open up to me right now and I have no right to ask you or try and force you to do so." Sarah said playing with the water bottle trying not to show how nervous she was. "But I want you to know that I'm here and if you need someone to talk to I'll be here for you."

"I feel that, that should be something I should have told you."

"You don't need to because I know that you're there for me." She felt her face become considerably warm after saying those words and feeling his gaze on her.

Frieze sat quietly not knowing what to say. He wanted her to know she could count on him, but he hadn't known until that moment if he made the message clear without having to verbally tell her.

"I should go." She stood up abruptly misinterpreting his silence. A part of her feared she crossed a line she shouldn't have and pushed him further away. "I'll see you in class."

Without thinking Frieze grabbed her hand as she tried to walk away.

Sarah looked at him surprised, but remained silent as she stood by his side with her hand clasped gently in his.

"Thank you."

Her heart skipped a beat as a smile graced her lips that mirrored the genuine one that curved on his lips for the first time in a week and a half. "You're welcome." This time she was the one to surprise him when she bent over and pressed her lips against his cheek. Not giving him a chance to comment she pulled her hand from his and hurried back into the auditorium trying to calm the rapid beating of her heart while unconsciously holding the water bottle close to her chest. If she had only taken a second to look back at Frieze she would have seen the slight blush that burned his cheeks and the wonder that echoed in his gaze.

* * *

><p>Frieze distractedly placed his car keys on the table as he made his way toward the living room where he continued to hear a beeping sound from the answer machine that notified when there was voicemails. Curiosity got the better of him when he saw a red blinking three on it and pressed the play button without thinking.<p>

"_**Daddy it's me Valerie!"**_

A little four year old girl's voice echoed through the living room and for the second time that day a genuine smile graced Frieze's lips.

_**I call cus uncle Eric said that Gabriel, Rafael and me can see you in two days. It's the day of uncle Flayme, uncle Frey and your grad and we can eat like a family again! Daddy, Gabriel and Rafael say hi. I miss you daddy. I love you!"**_

The second message begins to play. A male's voice fills the house.

"_**Hey Triple F's! Guess who's calling to show some love?"  
><strong>_

"Fucking Zack." Frieze muttered highly amused as he fought back a grin.

"_**I thought I'd stop torturing you guys by letting you hear my voice since you guys miss me so fucking much considering how much you call and leave voicemails… assholes the least you can do is call! But anyway going back to the subject at hand my graduation is tomorrow, which means I'll be able to come back by next month. So I should be there before the twins' birthday. Tell the uncles I said hi, give Gabriel and Rafael a hug for me and don't forget to give a kiss to my princess Valerie."**_

Frieze thought the message had ended since Zack stopped speaking.

"_**I was wondering…have you heard from…Tifa? You probably haven't because you would have called me, but still...I had to ask. Sorry."**_

He frowned feeling dread claw at him. She had yet to contact any of them including her own brother. Eric and Delgado had to constantly remind him to give her time and space, but how much? What if something happened to her? She was one of the few people he would gladly stain his hands with blood for, the thought of her hurt or worse sickened him.

"_**Frieze it's me…Tifa."**_

For a moment he stopped breathing and had to stop himself from reaching for the phone. He had to remind himself it was just a message.

"_**It's been a while since I last called. I'm sorry. I know I said this before, but I can't stop saying it. I hurt you more than I ever thought I could and I don't know what to do, but I want to see you and the family again. I' m coming back Frieze. I'll explain everything to you then, I promise. Tell everyone I said hi and give my love to Gabriel, Rafael, and Valerie. I'm coming back next month. Please tell the others. Take care of yourself and stay out of trouble Frieze."**_

"When don't I?" His hands curled into fists. "You better have a damn good explanation for this." He was stuck between wanting to be mad at her and feeling a sense of relief knowing that she's okay and will come back to them. She was the only other girl next to Valerie in his close knit family consisting of Flayme, Frey, Eric, Delgado, Zack, Gabriel and Rafael. He adored all of them adore and was protective of them making sure no one harmed them.

The day Tifa left them with only a note turned their world upside down. Delgado had to stop Frey from calling the police, Eric had to almost tie Flayme to a chair to keep him from going on a rampage, Zack went MIA on them for almost three days and Frieze was confined to his room. It took them four days to pick themselves up and try to find an equilibrium again, but even so there was a gaping hole and it only became bigger when Zack left as well. But now it seemed the hole was about to seal up.

Frieze grabbed the phone and began to dial a number he knew by heart.

"Hi." A little girl's innocent voice answered the other line.

"Didn't I teach you not to pick up the phone?"

"Daddy!"

He pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment letting her yell her excitement. "Hey Val."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too." He responded in a heartbeat. "How are your brothers behaving?"

* * *

><p><strong>Graduation Day <strong>

"Jake, we have to go now if we want to make it in time to pick up Alice and get to school!" Sarah yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming." Jake ran down the stairs and grabbed the car keys from the bowl as they walked out the house. "You gave the tickets to mom, right?"

"I gave them to her last night." She climbed into the car once Jake opened it. "I told her to arrive early with the others if she wants to get good seats."

"Good." He responded speeding down the blocks and arrived at Alice's house in under five minutes.

Alice was already waiting for them outside. "Hey guys." She greeted climbing in the back seat.

"Buckle up." Jake warned. "We have less than thirty minutes to get to school."

Sarah barely had a chance to grab onto the handle before Jake was zooming through the streets. "I'm going to be sick." She whispered feeling bile rise up her throat. Just when she thought she couldn't take it Jake made a sharp right turn entering the school parking lot. "Thank God." She quickly got out the car after Jake parked.

"You okay?"

Sarah looked to her right to see Flayme approaching her. "Just a little nauseous."

"Did you eat breakfast?"

"Had to skip it."

"Here." Frey walked up to her handing her a granola bar and a water bottle.

"Thanks." Sarah looked at them surprised.

"It's the least we can do." Flayme looked around. "If you want I can go to McDonald's and grab you some breakfast from there."

"This is fine." Sarah smiled at him gratefully before looking around them. "Where's Frieze?"

"Now that you mention it I think he got called in to help set up some final decorations in the auditorium."

"I almost forgot," Alice smiled sheepishly at them "I have something I need to do. You guys take care of Sarah for me while I am gone."

"Of course leave her to us." Flayme wrapped an arm around Sarah's shoulders.

Frey stepped closer to Sarah and wrapped an around her waist. "We'll make sure she doesn't get out our site."

"I'll keep an eye on them." Jake gave them a warning look which had Flayme and Frey grinning.

* * *

><p>Frieze was setting up the chairs in the back of the stage when Alice burst through the doors. "Frieze!" He stopped what he was doing to see one of his close friends coming towards him. "Did you get it?"<p>

"Yep." Alice smiled at him wholeheartedly. "Thanks."

"It was nothing." He went back to working on the chairs.

"I wasn't simply referring to the sketches." Frieze met her gaze. "I was also referring for everything you did for my mom and me. How can I ever repay you?"

"There's nothing to repay Alice."

"There has to be some—"

"If you have means of helping someone, why shouldn't you?"

She remained silent contemplating her words. "…Why not?"

"Exactly." A small smile curved on his lips.

"Fine. I understand what you're saying, but when the time comes you can't deny my help."

"That sounds fair."

"Only to you." Alice shook her head amused and decided to help him in finishing up setting the chairs.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until Sarah caught sight of her best friend and began to wave her over. "Are done taking care of your business?" Sarah asked her once she joined them.<p>

"Of course." Alice smirked wrapping an arm around Jake's waist and kissing his cheek.

"Come guys I thought we agreed to no PDA." Sarah teased when Jake kissed Alice. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Real mature Sarah."

She stuck her tongue out at her twin playfully. Jake couldn't stop the smile that tugged on his lips. It was nice to see her playful again.

"Isn't that your sister?" Alice asked pointing into the crowd.

Jake and Sarah turned and saw Nora holding a three-year-old Tom by the hand and Bud.

"Nora! Bud!" Sarah yelled waving her hands trying to catch their attention and succeeded when Bud caught sight. He waved back and began leading Nora and Tom toward look.

"Sarah!" Nora pulled her younger sister into a hug and kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"Nora." Sarah whined.

"You're such a baby." Nora replied poking fun at her before doing the same to Jake who complained as well and then greeting Alice warmly, while Sarah kissed her nephew on the head.

"Are you guys excited about today?" Bud asked smiling.

"Hell yeah!" Jake grinned.

It wasn't long before the five of them began a conversation and Tom grew bored. He liked being with his parents, aunt and uncle, but they were talking about things he didn't really understand. No one was paying him attention and he noticed how people were walking around. Tom tugged his hand away from his mom while she was talking to Sarah and Alice before any of them could notice he went into the crowd to explore.

* * *

><p>Frieze was having no luck in finding his younger twin or cousin through the crowd. Instead he stumbled upon a strange and frightening familiar sight. A toddler stood in the crowd looking at everyone passing by with tear-filled eyes. He noticed little boy tremble the more his eyes sought out people, but none appeared to be familiar to him because his lower lip began to quiver. It wouldn't be long until the little one burst out crying.<p>

The sight of the lost toddler tugged at Frieze's heart as he remembered a time before Tifa and Zack had left. They had all decided to take Gabriel, Rafael and Valerie to the market, so the responsibility wouldn't solely fall on Tifa and since the little ones had already learned to walk they thought the exercise would do them good. What neither of them expected as they argued what vegetables and food to take that would be healthy for the little ones was that one of them would wonder off.

Frieze could still remember the panic that assaulted him when he noticed Gabriel missing. He had been holding Rafael's hand and handed him over to Frey before running off to go look for him with Zack right behind him. The relief that flooded him when they found Gabriel crying by the frozen food section nearing had him falling to his knees and clutching the little boy to him desperately. By the time they met up with Tifa again she was calming Rafael and Valerie who appeared to be had been crying. It was then that she informed them they were going straight home and having pizza for dinner after Flayme and Frey returned. No dared to argue for fear of provoking her wrath. It wasn't until Tifa grabbed Gabriel did Frieze notice that what had transpired had shaken her as well. He had looked over at Zack to see him holding Valerie's and Rafael's hand. When Flayme and Frey joined them they each held one of the little ones in their arms. Frieze took front leading the way as they left the market with Tifa holding Gabriel in her arms and trailed behind him. Flayme held Valerie and Frey with Rafael followed her, while Zack took rear.

Returning to the present Frieze shook away the memory as he made his way to the toddler, who looked at him scared as knelt down in front of him. "My name is Frieze." He held out his hand to the boy. "What's your name?"

"Tom." The little boy responded his voice cracking slightly on the verge of crying.

"Where are your parents?"

Tom shook his head not able to voice his response without crying.

"It's okay." Frieze ruffled his hair affectionately. "We'll find them."

He looked at him surprised.

"But we'll have some difficulty considering how small you are and you won't be able to see over all these grownups." Frieze sighed and shook his head comically causing a small smile to tug at Tom's lips. "I'll have to hoist you up on my shoulders. Is that okay?"

"I won't fall?"

"I won't let you." Frieze reassured him. "I promise."

Tom nodded his consent and gasped when without a warning Frieze hoisted him. Frieze carefully set him so he was sitting on his shoulders with a leg swung over each of them and his feet rested against his chest.

"You can grab onto my hair if you need to, but make sure not to pull out any of my hair. I may be good looking, but I highly doubt even I can make a bald spot look good."

Tom's response was a giggle.

* * *

><p>"Where's Tom?" Nora asked when she noticed her son wasn't beside her.<p>

"I thought he was with you." Bud responded back nervously when he looked around and there was no sign their son.

"No I felt him tug away, but I thought he was going to you." Panic began to surface within her.

Bud bit back a curse as he ran a hand through his head. "Stay here in case you see him. I'll go look for him."

"I'll go with you." Jake followed him.

"They won't be able to cover much ground if they only go one direction." Alice shared a look with Sarah. "I'll go look for him and spread the word. Maybe Frieze or the others caught sight of him."

"Thank you." Nora choked out as she tried to keep from breaking down.

"They'll find him." Sarah tried to reassure her older sister.

"What if they don't? What if someone took him?"

"Stop right there." Sarah glared at her. "I know you're worried sick about Tom, but thinking in such a pessimistic way won't make things better. When dad gets here we will tell him what happened he can help us find him with mom and the others."

"You're right." Nora wiped away the few tears that streamed down her face. "I have to be strong."

"That's the spirit." She grabbed her hand and held it securely in hers.

* * *

><p>Frieze was having no luck in finding Tom's parents. He had been hoping to cross paths with Flayme or Frey so they could help him, but there was no sign of wither of them. "Do you see them?"<p>

"No captain."

"Are you using the binoculars I gave you?"

"Aye captain." Tom pretended to lift a pair of invisible binoculars and looked through them. "No luck cap. The booty is still missing."

Frieze snorted. It was a game he made to help Tom calm down, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying himself as well. He looked around the crowd to see if he spotted any familiar face and let out a low whistle when he did. "I spy with my little eye a beauty."

"Booty?"

"Nope." He felt relief as he made his way to Sarah. "A beauty." Maybe she could help him for a little while even though she was comforting a woman who was trying hard not to cry. "Sarah."

Sarah turned to him surprised and was about to say something, but the words died on her lips when she saw who was sitting on Frieze's shoulders.

"Aunty Sarah!"

"Wait…what?"

"Tom!" The woman beside Sarah exclaimed when she looked up after hearing Tom's voice.

"Momma!"

To say that Frieze was dumb-founded would be an understatement. Without a word he hoist Tom over his head and handed him over to the boy's mother, who snatched him into her arms and held him as if her life depended on it. Frieze could relate to her because he knew just how relieved she felt and a familiar ache resurfaced. He missed his little munchkins.

Sarah noticed the wistful look Frieze was giving Nora and Tom a part of her wondered what it could be reminding him of.

"Thank you." Nora told him breathlessly. "Thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?"

"Don't worry about it. I had fun spending time with Tom." He held his fist to him.

Tom grinned as he formed a fist and knuckle touched with him.

Frieze ruffled his hair affectionately.

"So when you aren't busy with school, homework, football or drawing, you're busy saving lost toddlers?"

"I try my best." He looked over his shoulder and winked at her.

Nora noticed the way Sarah seemed with Frieze as he came to stand beside her smirking. The serene atmosphere that surrounded them at their playful banter, the way his eyes softened when he looked at her and she seemed to lean toward his side as if symbolically he was her pillar. It had been a while since she had seen Sarah smile so freely. The moment passed when he whispered something into her ear that earned an elbow to his stomach. "Sarah it's not nice to hit your boyfriend."

Frieze and Sarah turned to look at her surprised before they looked at each other realizing they really didn't have a name for what they were. "That's right Sarah." Frieze smirked and Sarah felt her face burning up. "You shouldn't hit your boyfriend."

"Too bad he's nonexistent." She replied with her own smirk.

"Touché."

"So you two aren't going out?"

"He hasn't asked me out."

"Hold up. So you're saying if I ask you out you will say yes?"

"Sure why not."

Nora noticed her younger sister's mistake the moment she said those words and the humor bled from Frieze's gaze as he turned serious.

Without warning Frieze grabbed Sarah by the shoulders and met her gaze. "Sarah Baker, will you go out with me?"

Sarah couldn't respond as he held her gaze. The seriousness in which he addressed the issue left her breathless. Her heart pounded rapidly as the warmth from his hands seemed to course through her body and made her toes curl. She wanted to press her lips against his almost ached for it, but pushed it back. "I…"

"Yes or no?"

"Frieze!"

His hands dropped from her shoulders and cold settled in filling her with disappointment.

Frieze looked over his shoulders to see Flayme and Frey waving him over. He looked back at Sarah to see her looking away from him. He would gladly wait for her response, but she wouldn't give it and that hurt more than a rejection. Frieze turned back to her sister. "It was nice to meet you…"

"Nora." She responded smiling and shook his hand when he offered it.

"I'm Frieze."

"It was nice meeting you too. Thank you again."

Frieze nodded giving her a forced smile before glancing at Sarah. "I'll see you later."

Sarah grabbed his hand just as he turned away to keep him from leaving. The slight widening in his eyes that echoed with a hint of surprise gave her the courage she needed to say what she ached to tell him. "Yes." She gulped feeling her throat dry. "I would like to."

Nora had to keep herself from saying anything, while Tom looked between his aunty and his hero.

The smiled that graced Frieze's lips had her heart skipping a beat. He stepped closer to her until there were only centimeters between them. The attractions burned stronger than ever and seared them. Frieze had to stop himself from touching her because he feared that it won't be enough for him nor would a simple kiss will do for him. "I—"

"Frieze!"

He bit back a curse and looked over his shoulder throwing them a venomous glare.

"You should go to them." Sarah chuckled taking a step back relieved and disappointed.

Frieze nodded. "This is far from over." He promised and shushed Sarah's next remark with a kiss to her cheek.

This time Nora couldn't stop the gasp from escaping.

He waved at them in farewell before going to his younger twin and cousin.

"Bye Frieze!" Tom waved at him.

"He's a keeper." Nora turned to Sarah grinning.

* * *

><p>The graduation ceremony went by smoothly or as smoothly as it could go considering Flayme and Frey brought whistles with them and almost gave the principal a heart attack with them. It was an entertaining sight and Frieze had pulled out his cell phone to record it. Throughout the ceremony he was trying to see if his uncles Delgado and Eric had arrived, but couldn't find them although he did see his uncle Jimmy and his cousins. He made a mental note to go talk to them especially his cousin Anne before leaving. His eyes roamed the crowd and he couldn't find Flayme or Frey again.<p>

"You look like you need some company."

Frieze smirked as he turned around to face Anne. "Are you offering?"

"I wouldn't be talking to you if I wasn't you dolt." She smirked and pulled him into a hug.

"I miss you too." He chuckled pulling away. "Where's Charlie?"

"Did someone say my name?"

"Charlie you're such a dork." Anne grabbed her husband's hand and gave it an affectionately squeeze.

"It's good to see that I'm the only putting up with her evil name calling."

"Tell me about I live with her." Charlie smirked.

"She's lucky you love her."

"Thank you! That's what I tell her." He grunted when her elbow connected with his rib cage.

"Love hurts Charlie."

"You two are jerks."

"It's only because we love you." Charlie teased, while Frieze nodded his consent.

"I know someone who's going to sleep on the couch for a week and another whose art supplies is going to be missing in a matter days."

"Sweetheart, don't be like that."

"I can't believe you just threatened us."

"I know, I know bask in my awesomeness."

A second later the three of them burst out laughing.

"Frieze!"

An instant later he felt a small pair of arms wrap around his leg. Frieze looked down to see Tom smiling up at him. "Tom!" He exclaimed with gusto causing the little to laugh as he picked him up and threw him into the air and caught him.

Anne watching as Frieze held Tom in his arms and tickled him mercilessly. It came to no surprise to her that he was pro with children. Her gaze roamed the crowd wondering if they came with her uncle Delgado and Eric.

"Uncle Charlie! Help!" Tom cried out before another peal of laughter came for his lips.

"Sorry little man, but Frieze has an impenetrable shield." To prove his point Charlie pretend to pound on the invisible shield causing Anne to laugh.

"What are you guys doing to my poor nephew?"

Frieze stopped his tickle assault and turned to see Sarah with her hands on her hips scowling at them.

"Aunty Sarah!" Tom held out his arms to her. "Save me!"

Sarah bit back a smile when Charlie gasped as she reached through the 'impenetrable shield' and grabbed Tom.

"Aunty Sarah you broke through the shield." Tom looked at her with admiration.

She raised an eyebrow at Frieze.

"Ask your brother."

Sarah looked at Charlie to see him smiling sheepishly. "You dorks." She didn't wait for them to respond before she waved Nora and Bud over. In a matter of moment they were surrounded by family and friends.

Jimmy had been catching up with Tom caught sight of his nephew. "Frieze." The young man smiled at him and it wasn't long before they shared a hug. "I can't believe it's been almost three years since I last saw you."

"Likewise uncle. I hope you and the others have been doing well."

"As well as we can be." Jimmy turned to Tom. "This is my nephew Frieze Murtaugh. He has a good head on his shoulders and one of the brightest young men I have ever had the pleasure of knowing."

"Don't believe him he's just trying to make me look good." Frieze teased causing Tom to laugh.

"I like this kid."

"Daddy!"

The instant he heard the little girl's voice Frieze turned around to see a toddler with dark chocolate curls and emerald eyes running toward him. The smile that curved on her lips made her eyes shine with joy. Frieze didn't wait for her to reach him as he walked forward with a smile that rivaled hers and scooped her up into his arms. Everything around him faded away as he held her close to him not wanting to ever let go. No amount of words could her convey just how much he missed her and her brothers. "I missed you sweetheart." He whispered just as she grabbed his cheeks and kissed his forehead.

"I miss you." To prove her point she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed as hard as she could to show him how much.

Frieze welcomed the slight discomfort knowing she meant well. "Where are your brothers?"

"They're with my uncles."

"Valerie did you split up from them?"

"No!"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe…" She looked away from him and over his shoulder. "Hi Aunty Anne."

Frieze not wanting to put a damper on their reunion decided to let the matter drop as he turned to face Anne and the others.

Anne walked up to him and kissed Valerie on the cheek. "It's been a while since I have last seen you sweetie."

Valerie nodded before kissing her aunt on the cheek and smiling. It was not long before her attention turned to the people behind her aunt Anne. Some looked familiar, while others were people she never met. "Daddy," She whispered to him. "Who are they?"

Remembering exactly where they were Frieze looked over Anne's head to meet Sarah's confused gaze hoping she would understand or at least give him the chance to explain.

"Are you planning to introduce her?" Jake asked confused and curious. He wanted to know if he heard wrong. Flayme nor Frey had ever told him about Frieze being a father. Then again children were never a topic they discussed and even so it would make sense why Frieze wouldn't want to make it public.

"Of course." Frieze glanced down at her daughter to see her smiling at the others, giving him the push he needed to say the next words and perhaps putting at risk the arrangement he made with Sarah. "This is my daughter Valerie."

Sarah tightened her hold on Tom not knowing how to feel with the various emotions coursing through her. It was hard to come to terms with even more so that he had not told her beforehand or clued her in to it.

Nora glanced at her younger sister worried to see the disbelief in her gaze and felt sympathy for her.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope you enjoyed the chapter especially since I had to completely revamp the whole thing by not only changing scenes, but also adding some new ones. I'm sorry for taking so long in updating it's just that I'm really busy with school right now and I also have to work on my other fics. But don't worry I plan to finish rewriting this fic especially since the chapters are already done I just have to reread them and change some things to fit the new changes I have made. Please don't forget to review I love hearing from you. (^_^)


End file.
